


Vampire STDs

by ywhiterain



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, stefan and caroline: bffs4lyfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Should I be concerned you know what Elena’s sex look looks like?" Deleted scene from 4x07</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire STDs

"And she was giving him the sex look!"

"Should I be concerned you know what Elena’s sex look looks like?"

"Damon will probably give her a vampire STD that will end up rotting her brain."

"Since when are there vampire STDs?" 

"I’m speaking metaphorically!" 

"Just showing you I was listening." Caroline warmed a little and there was a knock at her door. "What’s the worst thing that could actually happen?"

"Vampire STDs," Caroline muttered as she smiled against her phone.

Stefan was at the door. He looked like he’d broken up with Elena all over again.


End file.
